<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Established priorities by DreamsConstellation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857809">Established priorities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation'>DreamsConstellation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richddie (The Lost World) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Eddie are made for each other. Even Michael Crichton knew that!<br/>This is a very short variation on their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Levine/Eddie Carr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Richddie (The Lost World) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Established priorities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Eddie?’ whispered Richard, in the middle of the night. He wasn't checking, he knew that Carr wasn't sleeping, same as he. </p><p>‘Yeah?’ mumbled the equipment specialist. Richard saw how the young man's eyes absorbed moonlight and shone gently while looking at him. They were still outdoor, on the high hide with other companions, who were sleeping soundly.</p><p>‘Could you, please, come down with me?' asked the scientist. </p><p>Eddie, what wasn't surprise, seemed anxious, ‘Is it safe, Dr. Levine?’</p><p>‘Sure, I've got condoms.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>